ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Argo
Argo & Marin: A Sonic Star Wars Story is an American animated series and a crossover between the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and the Star Wars series. It is a follow-up sequel to Sonic Star Wars, distributed by Sega and Lucasfilm. Synopsis Following the events of Sonic Star Wars, the series focuses on Marina Argo and Ariel Marin as they work on adapting to their new lives in their deceased parents' home-worlds and make new friends, despite having ordeals with new enemies who are joining ranks with Dolores Roman, who is plotting her own crusade for world domination and seeking revenge on the girls and their masters. Characters The characters and scenarios share animation with the ones from DC Comics' Young Justice. Main * Marina Argo (voiced by Mae Whitman) - The daughter of Soleanna scientist Dr. Leonard Argo and Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and a young Jedi Padawan who can also perform Chaos Control. She is Ariel's best friend. ** Appearance: Visually a long-haired brunette with green eyes. She sports a blue one-piece short dress with the Jedi logo in her belt and a Soleanna logo in her chest, a pair of white boots, a ring in her right arm and a long fingerless white glove in her left arm. She also owns a green lightsaber. * Ariel Marin (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - A young, but gifted genius girl who is the daughter of G.U.N. research scientist Carolyn Marin and renegade Mandalorian bounty hunter Lim Go. She is Marina's best friend and is occasionally addressed to as 'Doctor Marin' by others, including the Galactic Alliance's soldiers, droids and scientists. ** Appearance: Visually based on Marvel Comics' Kamala Khan, with blue eyes. She most occasionally wears a white science coat with a Mandalorian badge in it over a one-piece green short dress with black boots. Supporting * Anakin Skywalker (voiced by Matt Lanter) - One of the Jedi generals of the Galactic Republic, he is Marina's Jedi teacher and Ariel's benefactor. ** Appearance: Based on Hayden Christensen's character in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - Mobius' fastest hedgehog and protector who is Marina's mentor as a Freedom Fighter and Ariel's guardian. ** Appearance: Same as in Sonic Unleashed. * Ashoka Tano (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) - Anakin's former Padawan. Now a highly independent Jedi Knight, Ashoka returns to the Jedi Council after regaining her faith on her fellow Jedi. She is also a close friend to Marina and Ariel. ** Appearance: The same as in Star Wars: Rebels. * Lorelei the Arctic Fox (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - An arctic fox who leads a small group of resistance in an Arctic area, being a close ally to Sonic. She frequently crosses paths with Marina and Ariel and helps them in their crusade. ** Appearance: TBD * Princess Elise III (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - A confident to Sonic and his human friend and the Crown Princess of the Mobian nation of Soleanna. She occasionally shares peaceful advises with Marina and Ariel during their encounters with her. ** Appearance: Detailed after her appearance in the 2006 video game. * Obi Wan Kenobi (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Anakin's Jedi Master and one of the Republic's main Jedi generals. ** Appearance: Based on Ewan McGregor's character in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * Senator Padmé Amidala (voiced by Catherine Taber) - A senator of Naboo who is secretly Anakin's wife. Like Elise, she occasionally shares peaceful advises with Marina and Ariel during their encounters with her. ** Appearance: Based on Natalie Portman's character in the Prequel Trilogy. Antagonists * Dolores Roman (voiced by Tricia Helfer) - A cybernetically enhanced criminal scientist from the dimension where Marina and Ariel grew up in who allied herself with the Hypersaurs before their demise. Stranded in the Galactic Alliance's dimension following Hyperion's death, Roman is currently starting her own crusade for world domination and plotting revenge on Marina and Ariel. ** Appearance: Visually a middle aged brunette with a large beehive hairstyle, brown eyes, and a scar around her face. She has cybernetic implants around her left eye and neck and a robotized right arm. She most occasionally sports a grey science coat and a full black body suit. * Darth Vader (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - Anakin's Sith doppelganger who is the host of the consciousness of deceased Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. ** Appearance: Same as his appearance in the prime trilogy. * Dr. Eggman (voiced by J. K. Simmons) - Sonic's arch-nemesis and a rotund mad scientist who plans to conquer the world to build his own Eggman Empire. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in Sonic 06. * Sheev Palpatine (voiced by TBD) - The deceased grandmaster of the Sith who masqueraded as Republic Chancellor. He was killed by Count Dooku in Sonic Star Wars Act 1: The Crossover, and returns as a Dark Force ghost helping Roman with her plans in exchanging of a way to return back to life. ** Appearance: Same as the prequel trilogy. * General Grevious (voiced by Matthew Wood) - ** Appearance: * Great Battle Kukku XII (voiced by Greg Ellis) - The leader of the Battle Kukku Empire who orchestrated an attack on Cocoa Island to seize the Chaos Emeralds for world domination, but was foiled by Miles "Tails" Prower. ** Appearance: Episodes 01) "No Place Like Home" Following the Galactic Alliance's victory against the Hypersaur Empire, Marina Argo and Ariel Marin begin to put a start on their new lives in the Jedi Knights and Freedom Fighters' dimension. However, the girls still have more secrets of their parents' past to solve. 02) "Jailhouse Rock" TBD... 03) "TBD" TBD... 04) "TBD" TBD... 05) "TBD" TBD... 06) "TBD" TBD... 07) "TBD" TBD... 08) "TBD" TBD... 09) "TBD" TBD... 10) "TBD" TBD... 11) "TBD" TBD... 12) "TBD" TBD... 13) "TBD" TBD... 14) "TBD" TBD... 15) "TBD" TBD... 16) "TBD" TBD... 17) "TBD" TBD... 18) "TBD" TBD... 19) "TBD" TBD... 20) "TBD" TBD... 21) "TBD" TBD... 22) "TBD" TBD... 23) "TBD" TBD... 24) "TBD" TBD... 25) "TBD" TBD... 26) "TBD" TBD... Category:TV Series Category:Crossovers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Star Wars Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas